


All's Fair in Love and Video Games

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred and Matthew squabbling and teasing while they play games together.





	All's Fair in Love and Video Games

Okay you clearly don’t understand how pikmin bingo works,” Alfred says petulantly. “You’re not just supposed to collect any old thing you come across! You’re supposed to try and make a bingo!”

Matthew looks at him with a rather unconvincing expression of confusion. “What? Is that how it works? I thought you were just upset ‘cause I got the last strawberry, and it’s the item that you need to win.”

Understanding that Matthew is just being a jerk, Alfred pinches his side. “No! You’re just doin’ it wrong. Stop…bingo-blocking me, and find the items that  _you_ need.”

“Bingo-blocking?! You’re such a spoilsport. That’s part of the game!" Matthew says in mock offense. "You threw dirt clods at my Pikmin and nearly wiped them all out. I can’t believe that you’re complaining.”

Alfred makes a face at him, and he leans over onto him, making it hard for him to point his wii-mote at the screen. As Matthew tries to struggle out from under him, Alfred just moves to sit on his lap and try to disrupt his connection to the sensor bar.

“I’m gonna steal that lemon from your pikmin since you’re being such a jerk.”

As soon as his pikmin brigade is near Matthew’s, chaos erupts on the screen. Pikmin begin warring over resources, and Alfred laughs at the destruction he’s causing.

Matthew struggles to fight back with Alfred on top of him squishing him down. Finally as he’s flailing, he manages to upset Alfred’s balance, and they both go tumbling into the floor. The sounds of pikmin fighting continue as the boys wrestle each other on the floor.

The one major advantage that Matthew has is that Alfred is far more ticklish than him, and he makes use of this, tickling him until he’s laughing and red faced. Matthew manages to escape onto the couch and tries to salvage the situation, but his captains are on a different part of the playing field than the scuffle.

This fact doesn’t matter much though, because Alfred’s unattended captain is being very roughly dealt with by some of Matthew’s pikmin. By the time that Alfred is righted and on the couch, a sad jingle plays, and the screen announces captain death. This means that Matthew wins the match, and he sits back to give Alfred a meaningful expression.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d played the co-op collect treasure game like _I wanted,_ ” Matthew says. “It’s better to have me on your team than as an enemy.”

Alfred narrows his eyes at him and looks mostly unconvinced. “We’ll see about that! Best three out of five.”

“Alright,” Matthew concedes. “But what do I get when I win??”

The idea of stakes always sweetens the pot for Alfred, and so he sits up a bit straighter. “Oh that’s how you want to play then?? Fine. How about… whoever wins gets to make the other do anything they want. Makes everything more interesting huh??”

Matthew thinks this over. If Alfred does win, it means that he’ll either have to do chores or do something incredibly embarrassing. Backing down now, though, isn’t really an option. Besides, he knows he can beat him.

So Matthew nods. “Sure, but you can’t be a sore loser when it’s over, eh?”

“Pfffttt, as if I’m gonna lose!”

So Alfred picks a new level for them, and pikmin bingo starts all over again.

—

Alfred is good at this game, of course, but he makes for a poor strategist. He focuses too much on one bingo option and doesn’t collect enough other items to have a back-up plan. Matthew doesn’t have this problem, and he manages his pikmin much better. It’s little surprise when he’s the one that ends up winning the challenge. Admittedly, the final score is three to two, but a close win is still a success.

As always, Alfred is a very poor loser, and he’s pouting ferociously as the screen proclaims that Matthew wins the final match

“If we’d done four out of seven, or something, I’d have won!” He perks up as if maybe he can change the rules of the bet, but Matthew shakes his head.

“Deal was three out of five,” he says back. “I get to claim my prize.”

“Well, whatever! Do your worst, Mattie,” Alfred says, fiddling his thumbs. His expression and posture are meant to convey the epitome of dejected misery.

Sometimes, Matthew could be just as teasing and vengeful as Alfred, but today he really just wants to have a nice game day with his boyfriend. His reward is actually quite a simple request. “Then I want…” He pauses here for effect, and Alfred gets a bit pale. “A kiss. And to play the co-op treasure game instead.”

For a moment, Alfred looks confused– he’s clearly wondering if he’s just teasing and will suddenly request something embarrassing instead. Alfred isn’t quite trusting, but Matthew is honestly going easy on him this time. It’s worth it, because Alfred’s expression becomes utterly love struck. It takes Matthew’s breath away. Alfred’s big baby blues are filled with adoration, and his lips are just barely upturned- as though he’s too distracted to fully-charge his mega-watt smile.

And right now, he’s distracted by and fully focused on Matthew. For as loud and ridiculous as he could be, Alfred is really a big softy and a romantic through and through. He reaches up and cups Matthew’s face gently. “Of course we can do that,” Alfred murmurs. He leans in to kiss him sweetly.

Matthew responds to his gentleness in kind, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair back from his face. Alfred presses him back against the couch and settles in against him. Sometimes their video game nights turned naughty but not tonight.

Tonight they simply kiss each other breathless, and they lay in each other’s arms. He’s sure they both look like love struck silly teenagers, but he doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with that.

Especially if it means that Alfred will keep looking at him like he’s the most amazing person in the universe.

“Let’s play that co-op now huh?” Alfred murmurs after another lingering kiss. “I still owe ya.”

“Oh, yes right,” Matthew says, cheeks still quite pink and glasses a bit askew. “Let’s play that for a bit.”

They sit up and settle in as close as they can while still having enough mobility to play. Then Alfred opens their game, and they work as a team- gathering supplies, fighting monsters, unlocking levels.

As Matthew had said, they definitely work best together. 


End file.
